A data center is a set of complex facilities, including a computer system and other auxiliary devices. The data center can provide functions such as storage, calculation, and networking.
When processing data in a virtual local area network (Virtual LAN, VLAN), the data center may perform priority control at different levels on traffic in the VLAN, and may also perform priority control on data in different protocols in a same VLAN, so as to preferentially allocate a resource (e.g., bandwidth, latency, time) to data with a high priority for use. For example, a priority of data in the Internet Small Computer Systems Interface (iSCSI) protocol is set to be higher than that of data in the Fibre Channel (Fibre Channel, FC) protocol.
An executing software process is a data running operation unit. In the data center, different processes may correspond to different services (e.g., provide a 100 megabyte bandwidth service level, provide a 50 megabyte service level, etc.). However, in the prior art, it is difficult to ensure the quality of service of each process, and a case in which some processes do not obtain sufficient resources or resources used by the processes do not reach requirements may occur.